The perks of being asleep
by MusicandChocolates
Summary: This is a fill for the GKM. Santana and Quinn are having a sleepover and one of them falls asleep first, leaving to the other a sight of a long lost dream in the form of a perfect body. So, why not to explore?
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooooooo. Here I am, back with another fill for the GKM. This is a Quinntana one, I love this pairing. It's my OTP.**

**Again, going to warn you about the fact that English isn't my first language and, as much as I read 13747174918478913478 times before porting I still let things slip so, I'm sorry for that. If anyone would like to help me with this, and become my beta, not only to correct things but also to adding for the stories, I'd be forever thankfull.**

**This is the request: "Set sometime in before Santana admits her sexuality, Santana and Quinn are having a sleepover and one of them falls asleep first, with her legs spread, in just a small shirt and panties. The other girl gets curious and pulls her panties to the side, and explores her pussy first, gently opening her folds and trailing her finger up and down. When she doesn't wake up, she gets bolder, and enters her, eventually leading to licking.**

**The other girl doesn't wake up until she cums, and instead of freaking out, she's turned on, and returns the favor. Doesn't matter which ones is the one sleeping, whichever filler prefers. No hard kinks."**

**Hope you all like it, especially the OP. Don't forget to tell me what you think, guys.**

* * *

" - So, what movie do you want to watch, Q?" - Santana asked Quinn as they entered her room. She threw her backpack somewhere and flopped down on the double bed, letting an exasperated sigh, she put her left hand over her eyes. " - Fucking hate Sue Sylvester." - She groaned.

Quinn chuckled " - One more year, San, and we'll be out of here, far away from her and her schemes." - She said while discarding her Cheerios top.

" - Can't wait for this year to be over." - Santana said and then added " - I really only want to leave this hell hole of a city, with those closed minded people."

Quinn carefully slipped out off the rest of her clothes, staying only on her underwear and folding her uniform neatly. "- Yeah...I know what you are talking about." - she said. " - During my pregnancy people would throw bibles at me, fucking assholes."

" - I feel like I can't be myself here, it's frustrating to have to pretend all the time." - Santana sighed loudly. " - Gonna shower?" - She asked seeing Quinn going to the bathroom.

" - Nah, I'm just gonna sit in the toilet and contemplate the univ-" - She couldn't finish because a pillow hit her in the head, hard. " - What the fuck?" - She looked incredulously at the latina who was smirking. " - Bitch!." - Quinn took the pillow and threw back at Santana who dodged it getting up.

" - I'm going to order our pizza." - Santana said getting out of the room. " - I expect you to be finished when I'm back." - She finished.

" - Extra bacon!" - Quinn shouted. She heard as Santana mumbled something and chuckled to herself.

About an hour later, both girls were cleaned up and under the covers eating a delicious pizza. Extra bacon.

They were sitting really close to each other, and neither couldn't help but let their eyes linger sideways to the other. Quinn, especially. Santana was sit on her right side, wearing nothing but the tiniest set of underpants know to mankind and a sports bra, I mean, really? That was torture.

It wasn't that Quinn was gay, she just could not ignore that her friend did have a great body and that maybe, only maybe, she'd like to touch her perfect boobs. She pushed her thoughts away though and resumed her earlier task, watch the movie, not her best friend.

QXSQXSQXSQXSQXSQXQSQXSQXQSQXQSQXSQ

Quinn jolted awake about an hour later, the movie's credits were rolling and Santana was sleeping next to her. She couldn't not help but blatantly stare at the beauty by her side now that she would not have a snarky comment throw at her. Santana's legs were spread, one on top of Quinn's right one and the other almost out of the bed. Quinn observed Santana's chest, rising and falling peacefully as she slept. she shook her head and carefully maneuvered Santana's leg that was on top of hers placing it on the bed and getting up to clean the mess they created previously. She carried the box and the remnants of their dinner to the kitchen downstairs and was back in no time, tired from a day of practice, she only wanted to sleep.

Easier said than done, especially when she had her hot best friend next to her wearing that, I mean...

Quinn was tossing and turning unable to fall asleep. She decided she had had enough and turned and laid sideways, leaning on her elbow to look at Santana. Feeling a little brave and a lot horny, she took her hand and brushed it tentatively on the latina's stomach, she saw as goosebumps rose on her friend'd skin and quickly retrated her hand. After a few minutes and after being sure Santana was still sleeping, Quinn tried again, this time on Santana's cleavage. Nothing happened so, she started to touch the latina's collarbone, narrowly brushing her jaw, tracing her lips with her thumb, Santana still showed no signs of being awake so, Quinn finally decided to go to the destiny of her dreams and with trembling hands she slowly circled the contorn of Santana's nipples at this, she saw as the latina's lips opened a little and let out the tiniest whimper.

The blonde then, decided to go a little further on her exploration, she sat on her knees besides Santana and carefully palmed one breast squeezing it softly. Oh the feels, it was perfect, she could do this forever. She did the same with the other and now, she was squeezing both at the same time and the feeling was amazing. Santana didn't move ecept for a soft whimpers that would escape her mouth every now and then. But, that wasn't enough for her, she needed to feel the flesh, see them on all their glory.

Ever so slowly, Quinn put one knee at each side of her friend's body effectively straddling her. Santana moved a little but went right back to peaceful slumber right after.

Slender fingers pushed Santana's top up making her breasts spring out free and bounce a little, Quinn gasped in awe, talk about beauty...She palmed both breasts again and the feeling was amazing, soft, rounding skin that molded perfectly on her palms. Santana's nipples were hard by now, Quinn brushed the palm of her hands over them and then rolled it between her thumb and forefinger, watching as Santana squirmed a little and moaned softly. Deciding not to push her lucky, Quinn resumed her earlier position kneeling besides Santana, ready to go back to sleep now that her desire was satisfied. She started to put the top back on its place carefully...but something else caught her attention, a damp spot on Santana's grey panties.

Before she knew it, Quinn was already setting herself in between Santana's legs and leaning down to smell it. Quinn rolled her eyes at the scent and touched the panties with her nose and sniffed it, with this she heard another whimper coming from Santana. At this point, Quinn could not care less if Santana woke now. It wasn't like the latina was straight after all. She knew all about her little affair with Brittany. Ok, ok, this definietely doesn't justify the fact that she's molesting her best friend while said best friend is sleeping but she is far too aroused and curious now to even care.

Quinn then took the obvious next step, she licked Santana through her panties and saw as the sleeping girl squirmed a little. All those reactions only spurred her on, that only meant Santana was liking it. She licked again more firmly this time and Santana spread her legs even more in her sleep. As the dampness on the fabric incresead, so did Quinn's craving for Santana's essence. Getting bolder, she pushed the panties to the side and stared at her friend's pussy. Using her left hand to keeping the panties in place, Quinn ran her right forefinger through Santana's slicky folds coleting the wetness and bringing it to her mouth, she hummed in apreciation and repeated her motions. Curiosity was taking the best of her, she wanted it all, try, smell, see. Using her thumb and forefinger, she opened her friend's pussy lips and saw the little rosy nub getting out of its hood red, swollen and so ready for her, Quinn licked her lips at the sight and, deciding not to waste one minute more, the blonde buried her mouth on Santana's pussy, giving it a longe lick, from her entrance to right under the clit, lapping at it greedily loving the way that the more she licked more wet it became.

By this point, Santana was squirming and moaning, mouth opened a little and her face scrunched up, but Quinn could tell she was still asleep. Quinn started to circle Santana's clit with her tongue and brought one finger to the brunette's entrance slowly pushing it in. Santana's hips bucked and Quinn had to use her hand that was holding the panties in place to keep the latina down, so, she stopped her assault on Santana's pussy to hook her fingers on the waistband of the brunette's panties and pull them down.

As soon as Santana's panties were out of her way, Quinn resumed her earlier position in between Santana's legs. This time though, she ran two fingers from the latina's entrance to her clit stoping to make little circles there and back to the entrance again, coating them before, slowly, pushing both inside.

She was loving this feeling, not only of being inside her friend but also watch her body responding to her ministrations. Lips parted, walls clamping around her fingers, a light sheen of sweaty coating her body. She watched as even on her sleep Santana's left hand grabbed on breast and squeezed it. Quinn was under some sort of spell now, she leaned down and hungrily started to suck Santana's clit on her mouth, all the while she gentily pumped her fingers in and out of the latina.

" - Quinn" - Santana moaned and Quinn froze on her spot, she heard Santana whimper and felt as one hand pushed her head by her hair and Santana's hips thrust on her face. " - Don't stop, God, don't stop." It was all Quinn needed to resume her task. She started to pump her fingers faster, alternating between sucking and circling Santana's clit with her tongue " - Oh God, Oh God, Quinn...Quinn...Quinn..."

Quinn felt Santana go rigid, her hips buckling and her walls clamping, trapping her fingers inside. She continued to lick at the latina's pussy until she felt her relaxing and her hips softly resting on the bed again. Quinn took her fingers out and went to clean Santana of all her juices, she felt the latina shiver as she pushed her tongue inside her hole and smirked, bringing her thumb to massage the still sensitive clit while she pushed her tongue as far as it would go.

" - Oh, oh, Quinn I'm cumming again, fuck, fuck, Quinnnn" - Santana came a second time much to Quinn's pleasure.

After cleaning Santana off, Quinn finally looked her and saw a lazy smile plastered on her friend's face. Santana made a "come here" motion and Quinn pecked Santana's pussy before coming up.

Hovering over the latina, Santana pulled her by the neck on a hungry kiss. Quinn moaned at the combined taste of Santana's mouth and her delicious pussy.

" - Now that's a way to wake up." - Santana pulled back and said pushing Quinn a little bit so the blonde's face was smashed between her breasts on a sideway.

" - I really like your boobs." - Quinn said, bringing one hand to caress it softly.

" - I really like your tongue." - Santana joked.

Quinn chuckled at this but suddenly got self conscious. " - Was it ok?" - She asked bashfully leaning up to ook at her friend.

" - Ok?" - Santana cupped Quinn's face with both hands and gave her a peck. " -It was amazing, Q." - They kissed again and kept doing so until Santana turned Quinn around and pinned her on the bed. " - Your turn." - She said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

******Soooooooooooooooo? Review, please. Don't be harsh though. =p Thanks for reading.**

******I'm thinking about a Faberry with GP!Rachel next. Does anyone have an idea? If yes, just drop it on the comments or PM me. No hard kinks for now, though seeing as I'm still just wandering through the wonders of writing smut fanfiction, don't want to take risks for now.**

**Also, I made a tumblr, which is the same lame pen name I have here and I'd really like to use it but I'm not so sure how that thing works, I mean, I know but, is it just some random reblog? Also, I saw there's some which hunting going there now and they are taking down all the NSFW stuff so, can I still post the fics there?**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo, this is the last part of this installment. ****It takes place exactly where the first chapter ended. **

**It's purely smut with a little bit of flufiness.**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews. A HUGE Thank you for TTalks for proofreading it, you rock!**

* * *

"You know, Q..." Santana trailed kisses through Quinn's neck up to her jaw and took an earlobe on her mouth, licking it softly "...you could just have asked, baby, I'd gladly let you eat me out..." kissing Quinn's shoulder she then stopped to suck on her neck, making sure to leave a mark there "...cause I've been dying to taste you." She pointedly licked a path from her collarbone to Quinn's right breast effectively taking one nipple in her mouth.

Quinn threw her head back and moaned softly, tangling her fingers through Santana's dark hair, her panties were definitely ruined by now, she was definitely ready, and, as Santana pinched one nipple while sucking and licking the other, she let out a loud desperate moan. "Santana, please, please." She tried to push Santana's head where she needed her the most but her friend was having none of it.

The brunette smirked much to Quinn's annoyance. The blonde's hips bucked as Santana cupped her through her panties in surprise. "You're soaked Quinn." She started to trail kisses down Quinn's body and felt as the blonde's abs tensed under her. "Has eaten me out let you this wet, Q?" She looked up and saw Quinn nodding and bringing a hand to cup her own breast. " Use your words, Q."

Feeling like torturing Quinn a little bit longer, Santana purposely avoided touching Quinn where she needed and, adjusting herself, started to trail kisses down the blonde's legs.

" Fuck, Santana, I need you." Quinn tried to reach for Santana but the brunette just chuckled and ducked her head making Quinn whine pitifully and buck her hips once more.

Taking pity on the blonde, Santana started to kiss the inside of Quinn's thigh, nibbling and leaving marks here and there. Santana took her time and by the time she finally reach Quinn's sex, the blonde was squirming with want. " Where do you need me, Q?" She gave Quinn's covered pussy a soft, barely there bite and heard as the blonde moaned loudly.

" Inside, San, inside." Feeling like by now, any touch would give the release she wanted so much, Quinn reached for Santana's hair and tried to pull her closer to her sex. The brunette - who was also wanting it just as much as her friend - tore Quinn's panties in half and without further ado, licked from the blonde's entrance to her red swollen clit, this made Quinn's back arch off of the bed and almost knock Santana out of it.

" Oh fuck! San, never stop." Quinn said in a high pitched tone making Santana giggle.

" It's not a choice anymore, Q." Santana took Quinn's clit into her mouth and sucked hard, at the same time she pushed two fingers inside making Quinn come for the first time.

" Oh God, oh god, oh god." The blonde grabbed Santana's head with both hands unable to stop herself trapping the brunette between her legs. Santana continued to pump her fingers in and out of Quinn in a maddening pace while sucking, licking and kissing the sensitive bundle of nerves, making Quinn come again and again then fall limp into the bed.

She continued to lap and clean Quinn from all of her sweet essence, slowly removing her fingers from inside the blonde and putting them into her mouth, letting it out with a pop.

Quinn was a mess of limbs and bones, unable to stop her body from spasm and to form a coherent sentence. Santana held a proud smirk to her face at the sight.

Placing kisses all over Quinn's body, Santana finally reached the blonde's lips. She braced herself on her elbows and carefully started to put Quinn's hair - that was all over the place - behind the blonde's ear, all the while peppering kisses on her face. Quinn still had her eyes closed and smiled at Santana's actions.

" That was really intense..." Santana said playfully kissing Quinn's neck " and awesome." she finished with a smile on her face at seeing the blonde slowly opening her eyes with a lazy smile etched on her features.

"Guess you are that good." Quinn answered sheepishly casting her eyes down.

Santana smiled down at her " Yeah, I am that good and you are that delicious and next ti-"

" Next time?" Quinn inquired raising an eyebrow.

" Yes, next time, Fabray" - Santana answered rolling her eyes. "you owe me a dinner for molesting me in my sleep." Santana tried to sound stern but failed making Quinn giggle.

"I didn't see you complaining, in fact you came back for more." Quinn pull Santana's head down, making the brunette lay on top of her and started to softly ran her fingers through her dark locks.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Santana finally broke the silence.

"Q?" She looked up and saw Quinn had her eyes closed.

"Mhhmm…" The blonde answered but did not open them.

"You sleeping?"

Quinn smiled and shook her head no, opening her eyes to see Santana staring intensively back at her. " I was almost." She smiled softly at her friend and put a strand of her behind Santana's ear. The brunette tried to get up but Quinn stopped her. " What?" She put a hand under Santana's chin making her look up again.

" Why did you do it?" Santana asked after a little while.

"Did what?" Quinn was genuinely confused. Santana didn't answer she just stared at Quinn; " Oh" The blonde blushed hard and sitting up straight, looked down at her lap where Santana was now sitting, almost straddling her. She shrugged her shoulders. " I- I- don't know I thought I... you are so" she gestured to Santana's body with her hands "and then I... I don't know."

" What did it mean for you?" Santana asked almost afraid of the answer.

Quinn smiled softly, realizing that Santana was just as unsure as she was. Just as afraid and insecure about the destiny of their relationship now. It had changed it all, for sure. They always had this kind of unspoken agreement, they would always support each other but still, would be caught dead admitting it. But, what about now? Quinn acted by impulse but Santana liked it, she liked it and wanted more and Santana wanted too, she had said so. Quinn took a deep breath and cupped Santana's face "Seriously, I have no idea. All I know is that I wanted it and maybe for a long time I did and never realized it. You are beautiful, Santana, you are my best friend. You are the person I go to when I'm having a hard time. You are the person that is always there for me despite of everything." She sighed and continued "So, no, I don't know what it means but, I hope it means that I am just as good for you as Brittany is."

Santana sure did not see that one coming and her faced showed it. "What about Brittany?" She asked

"I know about you two." - Quinn sighed sadly as Santana pushed herself off of her lap and stood next to the bed, she saw as the brunette put up all her defenses and instantly regretted bringing Brittany up, it was none of her business but she couldn't help.

"You know nothing about Brittany and I, in fact, you know nothing about me at all." Santana started to look for her panties in a hurry but Quinn stopped her grabbing her arm.

"Wait, sorry, I" - She spun Santana around and stared at her for a few seconds before pulling her by the neck and kissing her, hard, and was reciprocated just as much. Soon, they were both, finally completely naked, and on the bed, Santana pushed Quinn on it and laid on top of her, kissing her forcefully, opening her mouth and letting her tongue slip into Quinn's mouth who happily obliged.

Soon, Santana was kissing down Quinn's neck and tits, sucking and fondling them like there was no tomorrow.

"You know nothing about Brittany and me" She said while pinching one nipple while her other hand reached down to Quinn's pussy to find nothing but wetness. Involuntarily, Quinn's legs opened making Santana smirk. "We did it once, maybe twice, I was drunk, can't remember." She swung one leg over Quinn's hip in a way that her centers were touching making both moan in pleasure.

Quinn's leg wrapped around Santana's waist and they both started moving in tend, they were both wet which made things even more pleasurable. "Fuck, San, fuck" Quinn chanted trying to keep her eyes opened to see the beautiful painting in front of her.

"It was always you, Quinn, always you." Santana started to rock back and forth and so did Quinn, their pussies rubbing against each other. When their clits touched, Quinn let out a cry and Santana inhaled trying not to come right there, wanting this moment to last as much as possible. But as Quinn started to moan louder and louder, she started to go faster furiously humping Quinn who had her eyes closed and was trashing beneath her.

"I'm coming, Santana, fuck" Quinn was trying to find something to hold onto, by seeing this Santana quickly took her hands in hers and looked down "look at me, Q." and Quinn did.

Whey their eyes locked, they came in unison. Santana continued to ride Quinn until they were both limp and she fell against the blonde.

"That was amazing but, do never talk about Brittany when having sex with me again." Quinn said in a serious tone but Santana knew she wasn't mad.

"As I said, it was always you, Q, always you."

* * *

**Hope you liked the end!**


End file.
